oddrealm_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kemleesha
.]]Kemleesha is an Original Character requested by Emma Vigen and introduced to the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay in Pic 01 by Amargaard. Kemleesha is a human who took part in a shrekstival to spread propaganda against shrexualism, working as the bodyguard of the Homiesexual along with Tharesa. When Captain Oddam was approached and threatened by Donkey and the Dick Agents, the three helped him escape the shrekstival. Biography: Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins :Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert : , Kemleesha and Tharesa at the Shrekstival.]]The Homiesexual, Kemleesha and Tharesa were part of the shrekstival where "MJ & the Difs" played, selling smoking equipment from a small stand near the Shrekstival Stage - and secretly spreading propaganda against shrexualism and Shrek III's reign. :When they noticed the non-shrexual Johal Oddam being threatened by Donkey and the Dick Agents, they helped him escape. Description in Details: Appearance: Kemleesha is an indian-looking human with a dark skin-tone, long curly dark hair, with a red rose fastened to it. She wears huge round golden ear rings, and a bindi dot on her forehead. She wears a pink outfit consisting of a top with yellow patterns, and a skirt with an edge of yellow fur, and the number "1" written in black on its side. A purple cloth belt, with small black markings, bound into a fine bow. Personality: She is brave and helps the Homiesexual in his fight against shrexualism. Relations to Objects, Locations and other Characters: 'Locations:' *Shrekstival Stage - She visited this place in pic 01 with the Homiesexual and Tharesa during a shrekstival. they escaped the place with Oddam when the shrexuals chased them. 'Characters:' *Johal Nikolas Oddam - A young captain who, like Kemleesha, is against shrexualism. For that reason alone the Homiesexual saved Oddam from the shrexuals and Kemleesha helped them escaped the place together. *Donkey & the Dick Agents - Donkey approached Oddam with the three Dick Agents before the Shrekstival Stage, and forced the visitor to commit to Shrexualism. Kemleesha helped the Homiesexual rescue Oddam at this moment. *MJ & the Difs - Kemleesha was there when they played at the Shrekstival Stage, in Pic 01. *Tharesa - Her colleague, the Homiesexual's other bodyguard. *The Homiesexual - Her boss. She follow his command without question. Featured in: [[Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins|'Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins']] * Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert Trivia and Notes: * Kemleesha is 1 of the 9 first Original Characters to be created in the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay, all introduced in pic 01. The other eight being the Homiesexual, Tharesa, Princess Sonya, Dog, Lion, and the three Dick Agents. *Two facebook-comments with requests by Therese Thres Lauridsen and Emma Vigen were combined to result in this character. Therese's sounded like "sexy ladies and colourful flowers :3", and Emma's comment sounded like "en lille tjeneste? ku du prøve at tegne mig? synes nemlig at dit selvportrat var ret fedt :)", which is danish and translates into "A small favor? Could you try draw me? Cuz I liked your self-portrait pretty much :)" **Which means Kemleesha is based on Emma Vigen's appearance, further implied by Emma's real indian name being Kamlesh. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters appearing in Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins